Wireless devices are increasingly dependent upon their location as context for various applications. In determining location, these devices may employ various location techniques which, unfortunately, may consume a large amount of power in battery-powered devices. As a result, such devices may experience a reduced available power source to reliably perform their various functions.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.